Fear of the Unknown
by kutnerlove
Summary: Hermione finds Harry alone on the grounds after the final battle and they share a night together where they can both heal and renew themselves. DH complaint...


Fear of the Unknown

Hermione was thoroughly worn out and shaky. The battle had ended and the dead counted. Ron was grieving the loss of his brother inside and needed some time alone. She walked out onto the grounds where McGonnagal was putting out fires that had erupted and spotted Harry down by the lake. Harry must have been taking things harder than anyone, she realized, as he had been worrying all summer about putting everyone in danger and about how everything was his fault.

She slowly made her way across the grounds and toward her friend. Harry had saved them all, defeated the Dark Lord, and was still the most humble, appreciative person she knew. He didn't look up when she sat down by his side. He didn't have to say a word…she understood. He was relieved that it was all over and feeling guilty about everything that had passed.

"I want to give you something," Hermione told him after a few moments of simply being in the company of the other. Harry turned to look at her and butterflies exploded in her stomach at the thought of what she was getting ready to do. "I know you're going to marry Ginny," she started. "And I think I love Ron, but I want you to have my soul, Harry."

"Why?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. He swallowed; eyes boring into hers as though trying to read her mind.

"Because you are the man that has saved the world. You befriended me when I was less than nice and kept me on task through all of my school years. You've shown me adventure, helped me face every fear I could have imagined, and love me when I didn't love myself," she explained. "You are my best friend."

"You're my best friend as well, Hermione." He looked her over sadly. "But I've caused so much pain."

"You healed so much pain," she corrected. "You are amazing."

"H-how will you give me your soul?" Harry asked nervously. "Not that I deserve it, mind you. I've nearly gotten you killed and you've been tortured on my behalf and…and…"

Hermione stopped his protests by pressing her lips firmly against his. It was a sensation that she had never felt before. She knew that she loved Harry, but kissing him proved that she was in love with him. Even if she couldn't have him, however, she was determined to have this one night.

Harry was defiantly caught off guard. He had never expected Hermione to kiss him and had certainly not expected to respond so enthusiastically. As they fell into the other's arms, he warmed up substantially. She allowed him to caress her breasts through the ragged material of her shirt for a while before impatiently stripping it off to expose her breasts, captured only by flimsy lace. He was in awe of what she was offering, but hesitated, not wanting to take something from her or from Ron.

"I want this," she murmured against his neck and he brought his hands around her to unhook the bra. They began undressing each other slowly, taking time to enjoy the sight of the other's body as more skin was revealed. When they were finally, completely naked and looking over the other in awe, Hermione had the thought that they were out in the open and unprotected. She grabbed her want and through up hasty wards and protections, then returned to where Harry sat watching her.

"You're beautiful," he told her. "And yes, I do love Ginny, but I also love you."

"Tonight is your night to have me," she replied. He ran his hands over her naked body, sending jolts of electricity to her center. Their lips met and once again they found solace in the passion of tongues battling for dominance. As Harry flicked his thumbs over her nipples, Hermione took the time to run her hands over his broad shoulders and down his back. His erection was poking into her belly and she grabbed his bottom and pulled him closer.

He slid one hand between her thighs and found that she was dripping with desire for him. Harry guided her down onto the cool grass and covered her body with his own, instinctively protective of her. She kissed his neck, not daring to leave a bruise on his pulse point, but enjoying the feel of his blood rushing around under her mouth. "Are you sure, Hermione?" he asked as he nudged her thighs apart with one knee.

"Positive," she assured him, looking into his emerald eyes. He nodded and braced himself, positioning his member at her entrance. He pushed into her slick folds and found her tight chambers more pleasurable than he had ever imagined. He realized after fully burying himself in her that she was much a virgin as he. He looked her over in amazement, honored that she had offered him something so precious.

"I love you," she whispered, moving her hips against his and bringing him back to reality. He kissed her as he pulled out slightly, and then thrust back in. He was making love to his best friend and it was amazing. They sorted out a rhythm, pushing against one another and sighing as new feelings were unleashed. Hermione had never thought that she would be so happy or so desperate for release in her life.

Harry quickened his pace and pressed directly into her g spot and she gasped, noting that he was naturally talented. He thrust into her again and again, hitting the bundle of nerves until she could take the pleasure no more and exploded around him, clenching his manhood inside her and holding onto him as he rode her harder, now desperate for his own release and knowing that it wouldn't be long in coming. He moaned out her name as he spilled his seed inside her, still thrusting until he could no longer move.

They lay tangled together for a while, relaxing against each other and realizing that they had just made love. Hermione had never felt so comfortable in her life. Though they would go on to marry Weasleys, Harry and Hermione would forever have their night together.


End file.
